


疤痕 19

by daphneccc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（给予满满一筐肉的我，爱吗？！提示：正确答案只有一个字！）</p></blockquote>





	疤痕 19

他们在浴室里就要做爱，云雾缭绕的环境让两个男人都欲火上了身。青峰发现只是在浴池里亲吻他是不够他受的，唇齿间轻轻地啄，在水下拉住他的手腕，两个人都湿漉漉的，半掩着双眼耳尖是纯情的粉。突然青峰发现了一条没见过的疤痕，停下用手指去摁黄濑的脚面，又温柔地抚摸着，发了好一会的呆。黄濑看着青峰突然一语不发的样子，顺着他眼睛的方向看去，这才做解释：“有一次玻璃杯碎掉了，玻璃划到了脚面，就留在那里了。”

青峰失神地望着那里，那条不长的疤痕让他心里某个地方一阵一阵地抽疼着，没有表露在面上，只是轻轻地抚摸着，沉默了好久。

“还做吗？”黄濑晃了晃青峰，手掌贴在他肩上往下滴水，垂下脖子，微张的唇被都被青峰啄红了。他这才回过神来，点头。

青峰把人从浴池里捞出来，像是条渔夫从水里打上来的鱼，摁在墙上就开始吻。他们早就都各自硬得发烫，身体是诚实结下的果实，现已准备好可以仔细享用。最淫靡的两根性器紧贴在一块，前段透明的液体和水混在一起，分不清，相互摩擦着，呼吸和手上的动作都变得急促起来。原本冰凉的瓷砖已经被踩烫，又伸脚去踩另一块散热，结合的样子像是要将两具躯体用针线缝起。

“这？”

“嗯。”

他们顺着墙壁滑落至地板上，一路亲吻，喘着粗气，说话极其简短，精力都被保留起来为身体上的结合让路。黄濑敞开双腿，青峰就跪坐在中间，那个打从一开始纯纯亲吻的时候就叫嚣着寂寞的穴口肌肉正缩放着，样子就像是那些被游客喂养的公园里抢食的鱼，上下嘟囔着鱼嘴。眼下青峰看来就是在唤他过去，顶进去，喂饱它，就为他所用。“等等。”黄濑主动凑上前去，青峰喜欢他帮他口，那个人习惯了居高临上，最愿意看见的就是黄濑金黄色的小脑袋在自己胯下一丝不苟地爱抚着他的小兄弟。他用口水沾湿了整根性器，舌尖在洞口边缘画圈就是一而再再而三地触碰那些青峰身体会止不住一颤的要害。青峰的手不自觉地就摁在黄濑后脑勺上了，想让他深一点，他就听话地深一点，他记得青峰是如何舔舐他的。头顶偶尔传来青峰仓促的呼吸声，是从鼻子里哼出来的，黄濑像是得到嘉奖，口得尽心尽力。

这时候他们都快要忍不住了，黄濑抹抹嘴巴，他现在特别不想说话，口交是一件多么累人的事情只有碰到自己男朋友的尺寸实在超出常人才能体会到。他靠在墙壁边上，一只腿抬起来撑着他的手，青峰看着他跟他说看你这样我都要笑软了，得到黄濑一副惊恐的表情和一句“你可千万别。”结果快笑得岔气。

开了会玩笑，青峰终于想起了被自己晾在一旁的黄濑，他凑上前去将他挤进角落里逼得他无处可逃。青峰掰开黄濑的双腿，两个人高举的性器相互摩擦着，手指涂了点口水就伸进黄濑的屁眼里搅动开来。这几天他们纵欲，黄濑似乎没有这么紧了，平常的时候青峰想要进去简直感觉自己要被硬生生夹断在里面，不敢轻举妄动分毫。现在他能轻易地找到让黄濑升天的要害，手指没有那玩意那么没心没肺，各方面都比它灵巧，摁压的地方也更精准，快感从东南西北各个朝向袭来，黄濑只感觉慢慢堆积起来，自己正处在四面楚歌的状态下。

“等、等等小青峰。”

“你不是挺喜欢。”

黄濑两只已经干涸的手掌贴在青峰肩上，快感一点点袭来他就把青峰掐得更用力。腿根止不住地抽搐，每次青峰插进去再深一点他就沦陷一点，直到他被淹没在名为青峰的深海里，无法自拔。就像青峰说的那样，如果现在他拔出来，饶了他，他的身体又忍不住去寻求，就这样拉扯着。“快进来。”

得到了许可，青峰挺身将他的兄弟放在穴口，刚开始的地方依旧紧得他喘不过气，“放松。”黄濑的内壁吸附着，包裹着他阴茎上下所有纤细敏感的神经，让青峰一阵好忍。他让黄濑坐在自己大腿上，托着他的腰缓慢向下推进，到了后面痛楚就消失得一干二净了，留下来的只有快感和激情，是使得他们的爱情更佳完满美妙的律动。他们在这个热气弥漫的浴室里做爱，身上分不清是汗还是水，水蒸气让面前一切都变得奇妙起来。和平时做爱不同，他们必须要贴得很近才能看清对方的表情。

青峰换了个姿势，对着黄濑他即使有一百万个体位都感觉两三天就能玩完。他把黄濑从大腿上放下来，他们在这狭隘的角落里结合得更紧密，黄濑感觉自己都快要被挤扁了。青峰掰开他的双腿，趁着他还没习惯就抬腰挺进去，一次没入顶端，吓得黄濑失声地喊出来。他的两只手摁在黄濑膝盖上，弯曲成一个刁钻的角度，胡乱地抽插，什么九浅一深的技巧和伎俩都被抛在脑后。现在他只想贯穿面前这人，急躁地连规律都没有了。肉体上的碰撞直接又干脆，胯下传来的泛泛水声又给这一切涂上更淫靡的色彩。“你慢、慢点，小青峰。”黄濑被他插得欲仙欲死，身子弓成一座桥，又快要因为青峰猛烈的撞击快要塌陷。青峰一只手摁住两个膝盖，并在一起更将那个欲求不满的穴口暴露开来，剩下的那只手焦躁地在地板上摸索，拍了好几下，直到黄濑还得憋着呻吟问他怎么了，他才说：“你的手。”青峰很少搞得那么纯情，就像是他们高中在黄濑家里的初体验，插进去一点点就要汗如雨下，谈起篮球两个人都能给说得风生水起，一到床上他们怎么也想不到曾经搞得那样不伦不类现在也能信手拈来地就地来一发。黄濑这么一想，又特想挖苦青峰，“没想到，我们都长成老流氓了。”

青峰从鼻子里哼出来一个不屑的笑声，双眼盯着黄濑，像是要把他盯穿了才甘心。“也不提当时是谁急着叫我放进去的。”

黄濑还想反驳些什么，青峰突然的抽插就让他失了声，话语堆积在舌尖上说不出口。他们空出一只手，十指紧扣着，摁在墙壁上固定住。青峰贪婪，还想在去闻闻黄濑身上沐浴乳和香汗的味道，将头抵在黄濑脖子上，下口不轻，用啜的，能留下印子。黄濑推他，手指插在他的头发里，“不行，你这样会被事务所的人看见。”青峰不爽，但好歹还是为了黄濑的名声着想的，换了个地方。“这里就行了吧？”故意用的问号，舌头在左胸附近打转，同时胯下的动作还不减，让黄濑说不出话来。他对着胸口就是一啜，在最能听见心脏鼓动声的地方留下了那个吻印。

那东西在黄濑里面不停胀大，仿佛无止尽一样。他有点受不住了，但每一次抽插都能顶到最美妙最要命的地方，如果再大力点就要把他顶穿了，黄濑多次失去平衡，快要顺着地面流出的透明液体和湿渍滑下来，每次都是青峰再一次把他捞起来，又是一波猛烈的攻势。青峰今天的精力异常地好，这么多天没泄欲了倒也能把黄濑玩死似的性。他抓着他的臀，上面全是肌肉，摸惯了，这辈子就没摸过女人，不知道指缝陷进去是一种什么样的感觉，只能凭着现在脑子里稀薄的氧气偷偷地认为还是黄濑抓着舒服。

 

他们几乎同时泄放，被操到顶点的时候黄濑已经觉得自己的下半身都像是触了电，脚趾尖都在抽搐。他绷直了腿，弓着脚背，正好被青峰瞥见，抓过来就急吼吼地亲吻起那条疤痕，与旁边那些白皙嫩滑的皮肤相比较，这条明显带着褶子，让青峰不止想熨平黄濑心里的疤痕，更想他熨平他身上所有带褶皱的部位。他的老二还在黄濑身体里待着，等着它消瘦下来。青峰一路亲吻上脚踝、小腿、膝盖窝、腿根，又将人抱起来从肚脐眼吻到脖颈，然后亲吻带着点泪水的眼角，冒细汗的鼻尖，使坏地咬了咬他的耳垂；最后来到嘴唇，两个人又心有灵犀地闭上了眼睛，亲吻地很纯情。

      

      

TBC

       

**Author's Note:**

> （给予满满一筐肉的我，爱吗？！提示：正确答案只有一个字！）


End file.
